the_battle_for_meagressfandomcom-20200215-history
Celedroth
Celedroth is one of the two moons of the planet Meagress, and is well-known for its natural beauty. The natural beauty of the world combined with its proximity to Meagress has led to it being developed as a Pleasure World; a playground for the nobles and wealthy of the Meagress Sub-Sector. The world has no continents or large land-masses, instead its turqouise oceans are broken up by large clusters of islands. These islands are abundant with vibrant flora and fauna, and lined with pristine white beaches. The islands of Celedroth are home to no grimy cities or industrial complexes commonly found on civilised worlds. Instead mansions, castles, casinos, bars, restaurants, brothels, theatres, shopping complexes, hotels and immaculate, gleaming cities of architectural perfection break up the verdant green of the islands. The Meagress Sub-Sector's Governor has a private island on Celedroth, and this island is home to his manor, several lavish houses for statesmen, a private rainforest and an amiptheater for addressing his people. Slaaneshi Cults It is said that a man can acheive any pleasure he can dream of on Celedroth. On occasion this leads to many growing bored of the constant pleasures Celedroth has to offer and seeking more debased and depraved assaults on their senses. This often causes hedonistic groups to form and band together to find new ways to light up their burned-out senses. The vast majoirty of these groups fall into the clutches of the chaos god Slaanesh, and are quickly executed by PDF soldiers or Inquisitorial forces. The surface of Celedroth displays a seemingly endless variety of pleasurable activities, however these hide a much darker underbelly. Beneath the world's crust are a series of vast underground complexes, each of which are constantly abuzz with acts so depraved the average man would go insane from witnessing them. It is these catacombs of depravity in which the Slaaneshi cults make their home, to carry out their depraved acts in peace. Every human sense is assaulted in these places, and writhing orgies of drugs, violence and extreme fetishes stretch as far as the eye can see. The Exquisite Facade The Exquisite Facade are the largest and most depraved Slaaneshi cult currently in operation on Celedroth, and its members take up a large amount of the underground complexes. Many of their members are mutated to a visible extent and can never leave the complex, as doing so would reuslt in a swift execution. However these members are also unable to draw themselves away from the endless carnal pleasures and sensory assaults that fill their corridors. The Exquisite Facade are led by a single Slaaneshi Chaos Space Marine, who has arrived on the planet under unknown circumstances. The Exquisite Facade are notable for starting the Meagress War, as they were repsonsible for leading the soul of the Meagress Planetary Governor to the embrace of Chaos. The Meagress Planetary Governor joined the pleasure cults of the Exquisite Facade when the pleasues of Celedroth no longer satisfied his bloated body or mind, and as his actions grew more depraved, Slaanesh's claws closed tighter around his neck. Notable Events Coming Soon Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Androth